


instant gratification

by sweggscellent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, but like... Lite Daddy Kink. accidental. surprise daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch what you just said.”</p><p>Hinata can feel his neck burning with his flush now, too.</p><p>“I said,” Hinata says, sucking up his embarrassment and enunciating his words a little more clearly, “I want you. To tickle me. Until I pee my pants. And while you are doing that, I want you to talk down to me. Um. Please and thank you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	instant gratification

**Author's Note:**

> this is SORT OF a continuation of my fic [heart of gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387279), but it absolutely works as a stand-alone, so. enjoy the sin

The first time Kuroo had brought up the fact that he likes to be peed on, Hinata had barely batted an eyelash. It didn’t have to be weird; everyone pees, and most everyone has some fetish or another.

And besides that, it was incredibly gratifying to be able to please Kuroo in such a private, special way. 

But, despite everything, despite knowing that Kuroo would never judge Hinata for anything he wanted and would likely be more than willing to comply, there’s been something gnawing at the back of Hinata’s mind that he’s been too nervous to bring up with his boyfriend. 

It’s like shaking a bottle of soda, though; once an idea has planted itself inside Hinata’s head, it grows and grows until it bursts, with or without the redhead’s permission.

He’s deciding to tackle it before it can explode.

“Kuroo,” he says one night, leaning against the doorway to their bathroom as Kuroo brushes his teeth. “Can we talk?” 

Kuroo nods, leaning down and spitting into the sink. He rinses his mouth once before turning to look at Hinata. “Yeah, what’s up?” 

Hinata swallows nervously. 

“It’s, um.” He can’t look at Kuroo’s face. “It’s a sex thing.” 

Hinata feels more than sees the way Kuroo seems to perk up.

“ _ Oh _ ?” He can hear the smirk.

“Yeah. Bedroom?” Kuroo nods and leads the way.

It turns out that sitting on their bed, cross-legged and face to face, does not make bringing up this particular aspect of Hinata’s interests any easier. 

“Um,” he starts off, ears already burning. “You know how you like, to um, be peed on? Sometimes?”

“Do you want me to piss on you, Hinata?” Kuroo asks, tone utterly genuine despite the raised eyebrows. 

“No!” Hinata says, his blush creeping down to his cheeks. He’s starting to sweat. “I. Listen. Please don’t judge me.” 

Kuroo doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t need to. Hinata sucks in a breath and lets it all out in one go.

“ _ I want you to tickle me until I pee my pants and I kind of want you to talk down to me while you do it. _ ” 

Kuroo’s stare is blank, almost like he hasn’t caught a word Hinata’s just forced out, but Hinata knows better; the corner of Kuroo’s lip is twitching and there’s a slight gleam in his eyes. 

“Oh, sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch what you just said.”

Hinata can feel his neck burning with his flush now, too.

“I said,” Hinata says, sucking up his embarrassment and enunciating his words a little more clearly, “I want you. To tickle me. Until I pee my pants. And while you are doing that, I want you to talk down to me. Um. Please and thank you.” 

“Yeah?” Kuroo finally says, mouth stretching comfortably into that smirk he’s always wearing.

“Yeah,” Hinata echoes, dropping his head and unable to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“I think I can provide.” 

* * *

 “How many more do I have to drink?” Hinata whines once he’s finished his third glass of water, setting the empty mug down and knocking his knees together.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Kuroo says, wiping his palms on his thighs. He’s obviously excited for this. “I think three should be good, though.”

“Okay,” Hinata says. He’s nervous again, and sweating more than he did when he’d first brought this up a few nights ago.

“We should have a safeword,” Kuroo says, and Hinata shuffles closer to the headboard, nodding.

“Volleyball,” he says immediately. Kuroo rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

“Volleyball. Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo says, laughing a bit. “Volleyball it is, then. That’s the only word I’ll stop for, okay? I won’t stop for no, or stop, or any of that.”

“Okay,” Hinata says, exhaling heavily. “Okay.”

“You’re sure you wanna do this?”

“Kuroo,” Hinata says, suddenly serious. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have asked you.”

Kuroo swallows against the sudden rush of affection that gives him, nodding once before letting his lips curl into a predatory smile.

“Alright,” he says. “On your back.”

Hinata complies easily, shuffling downward on their bed until he can lie down properly, his head pressed into a pillow.

“Arms up,” Kuroo commands, voice taking on that edge of authority that gets Hinata’s entire body warm and throbbing. Hinata flounders for a second before he slides his hands underneath the pillow, gripping tight onto its case.

“Wait,” Kuroo says, laughing to himself, and Hinata’s heart flutters, the anxiety breaking for a moment. “Take your shirt off.”

Hinata obeys yet again, leaning forward to remove it before settling back into his previous position.

“Trust me?” Kuroo asks one last time. Hinata lets his ribs expand as he breathes deeply, just once, before letting it all out in a rush.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Kuroo starts out slowly, just his fingertips ghosting across Hinata’s overwarm skin, and Hinata jerks violently, semi-hard and oversensitive from the anticipation.

“Oh?” Kuroo murmurs, eyes dark and gleaming. “That sensitive already? I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Hinata sniffs, glancing away, and Kuroo smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips to the center of Hinata’s chest. These are some of the things Kuroo loves most about Hinata; his sensitivity, his responsiveness, his willingness to let Kuroo see these things about him. He trails his fingers teasingly over Hinata’s ribs, a little firmer now, and a small giggle escapes the redhead. His thighs tense instinctively.

“Mm, calm down,” Kuroo says softly, and immediately digs his fingers in. Hinata’s fingers tense in the pillowcase and he laughs loudly, arching sharply and gasping when it causes Kuroo’s fingers to press in harder.

“Kuroo,” he whines, and then Kuroo is on him, fingers attacking his ribs relentlessly, laughing quietly under Hinata’s raucous screeching. His face is already pink and if he was only half-hard before, he’s completely hard now, gasping and writhing under Kuroo’s tortuous hands.

“Kuroo!” he shouts, and he can feel it now; there’s that familiar, aching pressure between his legs, doubled in intensity by his arousal. “Kuroo, _wait -_ ”

Hinata’s gasping, and Kuroo lets up for only a second, letting Hinata catch his breath before he’s pressing his thumbs into the redhead’s underarms. “Look at you,” he coos over Hinata’s ceaseless laughter, watching the tears form in his eyes. “Such a mess already. It’s a miracle you haven’t pissed yourself yet.”

“Oh,” Hinata gasps harshly, cock twitching at those words. It’s a struggle to talk, to even _breathe_ , and he’s pressing his thighs together harshly. He wants to keep it in as long as he can.

“ _God_ , you’re such a wreck,” Kuroo continues, his voice a quiet murmur, and Hinata has to strain to catch it. He gasps when Kuroo moves one hand from his ribs to his cock, palming roughly. The added stimulation makes Hinata part his legs on instinct but he closes them just as quickly, trapping Kuroo’s hand between them.

“Does that feel good?” Kuroo asks, free hand traveling down Hinata’s body to brush over the soft, sensitive skin of his lower stomach. He alternates between tickling and pressing down, adding pressure to the growing ache Hinata feels there. There are tears streaking his cheeks now.

“Kuroo, fuck,” Hinata gasps, moving a hand down to swat at Kuroo’s. Kuroo tuts, pressing down harder.

“Hands back up. Now,” Kuroo says, eyes dark, tone darker. Hinata immediately moves his hand back.

“Good boy,” Kuroo whispers, removing his hand and leaning down, pressing his open mouth to Hinata’s stomach and blowing a loud, wet raspberry.

“Oh, Jesus,” Hinata laughs. It doesn’t tickle as badly as Kuroo’s hands on him, but it’s ridiculous and endearing. He shoves Kuroo’s head again, brightness in his eyes. “C’mon.”

And just like that, the mood switches again.

“Is this what you want?” Kuroo asks, one hand back at Hinata’s ribs, and Hinata gasps sharply, voice raw from laughing so much. His other hand is pressing insistently into Hinata’s lower abdomen, warm and invasive. “You wanna piss all over yourself, make more of a mess of yourself? God, you’re already so fucking wrecked, crying and babbling like a little kid.”

“Kuroo,” Hinata chokes out, and the pressure is still growing, begging to be released. “Kuroo, please, fuck, _please,_ I’m gonna -”

“What, piss yourself? How disgusting,” Kuroo laughs, pressing his hand down more firmly. Hinata is still choking on his laughter, and _God_ this is embarrassing, but he’s so turned on and he just wants to let _go -_

“C’mon,” Kuroo murmurs, suddenly at his ear, “make a mess of yourself, so daddy can clean you up.”

And holy _shit_ , that’s a surprise, and suddenly there’s warmth flooding Hinata’s boxers, soaking through to his jeans, and holy fuck he actually _did it_.

“Oh my God,” he hears someone say, and Hinata honestly has no idea whether it’s Kuroo or himself, hardly knows where he is. Kuroo keeps tickling him, palms at the damp in the front of his jeans, and Hinata can barely register anything past the buzzing in his body and Kuroo’s low voice at his ear, the words blending together.

He thinks he’s coming, eventually, and then someone’s hands are tugging his jeans off and cleaning him up. Fingers run through his hair and Hinata opens his eyes blearily.

“You good?” Kuroo asks softly, and there’s this tiny, reverent smile on his face, and Hinata smiles back.

“Mm,” he says, and that must be good enough for Kuroo, because he just smiles wider and leans down.

“You did so good,” he says, pressing his lips warmly to Hinata’s forehead. “Such a good boy for me. You’re always so good for me.”

Hinata hums quietly, shutting his eyes and curling into Kuroo’s warmth before falling into blissful unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [fucking tumblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com)


End file.
